Lo que a TK le tocó decir
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Parece que a nuestro rubio amigo le tocó contar el primer momento de crisis que atravesó el grupo de amigos, y he aquí su historia. "Las crisis no siempre tienen pies y cabeza, a veces sólo tienen conflicto". Este fic es AU, supongo que cataloga para eso, y está hecho para patriot117 en festejo por el segundo aniversaio del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Buenos días tardes o noches, depende cuando lean esto. Quiero decir que éste fic está dedicado a patriot117, y existe gracias al foro Proyecto 1-8, a quien hay que desearle un segundo cumpleaños. ¡A festejar!**

**Ahora, una nota breve a patriot: perdón, porque tu propuesta era muy interesante, por eso la elegí, pero siento que no cumplí. No por asuntos de trama, aunque como siempre tengo mis comentarios al respecto, sino porque me parece que no manejé bien el asunto de las parejas. Sea como fuere, espero que igual puedas disfrutar de este fic, porque merecés un regalo. Quería decir eso, porque me parece justo decirlo. **

**Como siempre, saben que Digimon no me pertenece en absoluto pero la historia sí.**

**Quiero decir algo rápido: no es una continuación exacta, pero tiene algunas menciones de otro fic mío llamado "Lo que a Joe le tocó contar". Los invito a pasarse también por ahí. Estos fics "Lo que" serán una especie de sagas de one-shots sin relación directa, así que igual pueden leer este sin problemas.**

**Ya me extendí demasiado, espero disfruten y si quieren, pueden dejar un review n.n**

* * *

Lo que a TK le tocó decir.

Recordaríamos todos ese día lluvioso de otoño. Parecía sacado de una película, donde siempre, en todo momento dramático, el cielo por alguna razón llora. De cualquier manera, eso no lo analizaríamos en ese momento. Nadie analiza nada de eso mientras está en un entierro, después de todo. El olor a incienso se había impregnado tanto en nuestras ropas como en nuestras conciencias, y todavía algunos de nosotros podíamos oír la voz del monje repitiendo el Sutra una y otra vez. Como era la costumbre, lo habíamos dejado a él con su familia, para la ceremonia de cremación. En realidad, queríamos esperarlo, para después quedarnos tiempo con él, pero había insistido tanto que no tuvimos más opción que la de irnos a la casa de uno de nosotros, todos juntos, a prestar el mayor respeto silencioso al difunto abuelo de nuestro amigo.

Vacío, eso era todo lo que sabíamos que el muchacho estaría sintiendo en ese momento. No lo demostraba, por más que hubiera llorado, pero todos lo sabíamos, ya nos conocíamos demasiado. Alguien había dejado su vida, alguien importante para él, y era lógico sentirse de esa manera. Ahora todos pensábamos en esa sensación, todos sentíamos de repente la urgencia de hacer las paces con todos nuestros seres queridos. La muerte nos había golpeado casi directamente, y dolía. Y sabía mal. Las gotas de agua golpeaban en las ventanas de la sala de aquel departamento, y eran lo único que rompía el ensimismamiento que flotaba en ese lugar.

Pero déjenme empezar por el principio de la historia, y no adelantarme al final tan rápidamente. Algunos meses habían pasado de aquella frustrante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo cena de Navidad, y habíamos formado un grupo finalmente. Éramos un total de doce, y nos pasábamos gran parte de nuestros días juntos. Quizás no los doce como tal, pero siempre éramos al menos cuatro o cinco. Kari y yo nos llevábamos cada vez mejor, nos hacíamos mejores amigos con el pasar de los días, de las horas, de los minutos. Yolei, Davis, Ken y Cody se habían integrado rápidamente al grupo, conformando el número que dije antes. Grandes compañeros, y tanto divertidos como confiables. Como aquella vez que Kari le contó un secreto a Yolei, y por no querer decirlo ella… bueno, esa es otra historia.

¿En qué estaba? Cierto, en esta historia mía, no tan divertida como la que recién mencioné. De hecho, para nada divertida. Fue un momento en la vida de todos que nos puso a pensar, a reflexionar, a contemplar qué haríamos a partir de ese entonces. Es que fue como una "crisis de grupo" lo que nos pasó, y culminó con un hecho que nos hizo más unidos que nunca. Visto en retrospectiva, fue algo terrible, pero, en el fondo, necesario.

El escenario: Tai y Sora, por alguna razón, se estaban llevando peor que antes. Ya no eran la inseparable pareja que habían logrado ser. Kari y yo estábamos siendo ya mejores amigos. Mimi estaba como ausente, y más sensible que de costumbre. Al mismo tiempo, Ken y Yolei eran la pareja perfecta, o al menos eso nos hacían creer. Joe estaba algo distraído, incluso estudiaba a veces menos de la cuenta diaria que llevaba minuciosamente. Izzy, como siempre, estaba investigando sobre el Digimundo, aunque siempre tenía tiempo si lo necesitabas al lado tuyo o si querías simplemente pasar un buen rato. Cody, siendo el más callado, era el más difícil de descifrar; sabíamos todos que algo no andaba bien con él, pero por más preguntas que hiciéramos, no decía nada. Davis, siempre fiel, lograba sacarme uno que otro enojo por acercarse a cierta mejor amiga mía. Matt estaba triunfando con su banda en la ciudad, de vez en vez lo llamaban para dar conciertos, cada vez en lugares más famosos; según me contó en algún momento por esas fechas, estaba por grabar su primer disco. Algunas cosas normales, otras cosas extrañas.

Si mi memoria no me falla, todo empezó a desmoronarse un martes, por la tarde, mientras Kari y yo estábamos en el departamento de los Kamiya, comiendo algo de chocolate que habíamos comprado. Desde esa noche, nos daba gracia comer cualquier cosa con chocolate, por lo que siempre comprábamos para compartir. Tai llegó de quién sabía en ese instante dónde, algo molesto, a encerrarse en su cuarto. No habló con nadie en todo el día, ni siquiera con Kari cuando ella se acercó a su puerta a preguntarle qué había pasado. Y, sin decir nada, con una sóla y rápida mirada de tristeza, ella me dio a entender qué ocurría al moreno: todo había acabado.

El miércoles, me crucé a Sora por la calle. Yo iba a donde mi hermano, y ella a algún lugar que ahora se me escapa de la memoria. Estaba extraña, por decir poco. No parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos como yo había supuesto que estaría debido a su ruptura con Tai. No. Aunque parecía algo decaída, y parecía haber estado llorando, tenía un brillo en sus ojos, algo de… felicidad. Sí, quizás sería eso. Años después, cuando ya hubo pasado toda esta confusión, pregunté a Sora qué la había llevado a hacer aquello que le había puesto ese sentimiento en la mirada. Como con muchas otras preguntas que me he hecho en la vida, aquélla no fue contestada.

Pero desvarío. Ese encuentro fue relevante, al menos para mí, porque, en pocos minutos que estuvimos conversando, esa fría mañana de Octubre, pude ver un lado de Sora que nunca antes había conocido. Fue y de hecho es algo imposible de explicar con palabras, algo que solo lo entendería quien lo hubiera visto. Parecía segura y firme, pero no en pos a un regaño, sino inclinada hacia una base. No sé, así que debo pedir disculpas de antemano porque a partir de este momento, la historia se tornará quizás algo confusa, debido a que esta nueva Sora que me crucé, con la que hablé, actuaba también diferente a la Sora de siempre en algunos aspectos.

Como dije antes, todo había comenzado a desmoronarse un martes, y no sería sino hasta el martes que fue después de dos semanas de aquél inicial, y disculpas si se hace complicado ubicarlo en calendario, que todo cayó para construirse de nuevo. Del jueves, nada relevante hay para aclarar. Asimismo del viernes y del sábado. No fue hasta el domingo que las cosas dieron todavía otro giro más, haciendo parecer todo cada vez más una montaña rusa y menos una vida. Ya había dicho que Joe estaba más distraído, y que Sora presentaba un brillo en sus ojos. Ahora bien, aclaración aparte, vuelta a ese domingo tan fatal y tan impresionante y tan ameno al mismo tiempo. Habíamos decidido almorzar entre todos, pasar un buen rato entre amigos. Hasta ahí, el mismo grupo adorado de siempre. Sin embargo, a medida que las personas empezaron a llegar (estábamos en mi casa, teniendo en cuenta que mamá había decidido irse, y por decidido, me refiero que el trabajo la había mandado, a otra ciudad por ese fin de semana), se empezaron a formar "grupos" dentro del gran grupo, por ponerlo de alguna manera. Así, por ejemplo, Izzy, Matt y Tai estaban en el balcón, charlando sobre algo que parecía no ser muy alegre; por otra parte, Mimi con Yolei y Cody reían en uno de los sillones de la sala. Davis, en otra nota, me sacaba de quicio mientras hablaba con Kari, como si él fuera su mejor amigo, en la barra de la cocina. ¿Quién me falta en esta selección de personas? Exacto, los mismos dos que primero fueron mencionados. Los mismos dos que llegaron no solo últimos sino que también juntos al tan esperado almuerzo.

De antemano supe que tendría que averiguar qué y por qué estaban pasando todos esos pequeños grandes detalles, que pude relacionar en un solo hecho. Sabía que tenía que hablar o con Sora o con Joe o con ambos, y preguntarles varias cosas. Así que cuando estuvieron cómodos, cuando pude notar que ya estaban instalados, me acerqué a ellos con esa clara intención en mente. Nunca, y repito, nunca, hubiera sabido yo que no llegaría a hacer esas preguntas, que algo pasaría que me lo haría imposible. Y eso, ese hecho, que pudo más que mi curiosidad, fue nada más ni nada menos que una risa. Una risa suave, dulce e inocente, de una chica que, para mí, tenía esas mismas características. Fue epifánico. Y digo que lo fue, porque en el instante en el que la escuché, nada pude preguntarme excepto: ¿Por qué no soy yo el causante de esa risa? Y de ahí, una serie de pensamientos en cadena, de piezas de dominó que caen una a una y son imposibles de contener, caí en cuenta de algo. Quería que las risas de mi mejor amiga, fueran exclusivas a mi persona. Podía ser amiga de quien quisiera, pero solo mejor amiga mía. Así debía ser, al menos desde aquella cena de Navidad.

En fin, podría seguir hablando de todo, punto a punto, pero trataré de mantenerme dentro de la línea de la historia. Supongo que ahora, quien esté leyendo esto querrá saber por qué el almuerzo de aquel domingo fue una combinación de sentimientos y sensaciones tan mixtas y diferentes. Bueno, lo mejor es contar desde que nos sentamos todos a almorzar. No importa en qué orden nos habíamos sentado, creo yo. Lo que sí era importante, era cómo estaban todos en ese momento. Mimi y Cody hablaban, bueno, en realidad ella hablaba y él sonreía y asentía añadiendo uno que otro comentario. Otro día, que ya tendré que contar supongo, le pregunté a Mimi cómo habían llegado a hacerse tan cercanos. La historia fue muy interesante, ya verán. Siguiendo, Sora y Joe se habían sentado juntos y cuchicheaban a pesar de la punzante mirada de Tai, la cual ignoraban olímpicamente. De resto, Matt charlaba amenamente con Izzy y Yolei y en realidad todos nosotros. Era, aparte de aquel cuarteto que especifiqué, un almuerzo tranquilo y amistoso. Una que otra risa, uno que otro enojo amistoso, nada grave, ninguna pelea. Eso fue hasta que, de la nada, o eso nos pareció a todos, en medio del almuerzo, Tai se levantó de la silla, apoyando medio golpeando las manos en la mesa, y diciendo:

—Kari, nos vamos—.

La chica se quedó muda al instante, igual que todos nosotros. ¿Quién podía decir algo a eso, o quién podía acaso entender lo que pasaba?

—Tai, volveré más tarde, no quiero irme ahora— dijo Kari, mirando a su hermano extrañada.

—No, Kari, nos vamos ahora. Sino después alguien tendrá que desviarse de su camino para acompañarte—.

—Yo no tengo problema en acompañarla— dije entonces, esperando que el moreno no descargara su aparente enojo conmigo.

Él me miró fijo a los ojos, por unos minutos, y entonces suspiró, medio cansado medio irritado.

—Como quieran —nos dijo a ambos, y después forzó una sonrisa— Nos vemos chicos —agregó con el tono más amable que pudo conseguir. Nótese, no fue muy efectivo.

Nadie supo más de Tai durante unos días después de eso, a excepción de Kari, que funcionaba de puente entre él y nosotros. Pero esta historia no se trata de Tai, en ningún sentido, sino de todos nosotros. Así que mejor les cuento cómo fue que Kari y yo dimos ciertos pasos en esos días, y cómo fue mi conversación con Mimi.

Estaba acompañando a Kari después de la reunión a su casa. Íbamos charlando animadamente sobre todo, sobre el día siguiente y cierta tarea que teníamos, creo que de biología, y caminando hacia su casa. En ningún momento tocamos el tema de su hermano y su fúrica retirada del almuerzo, aunque más que fúrica, fue una retirada algo penosa, para ser sinceros. En fin, caminábamos tranquilos y amistosos, ¿Se puede caminar amistoso? No lo sé, supongamos que sí. Hasta que, en un momento, nunca sabré si movido por un impulso exterior o por algo que salió de adentro mío, mis labios se movieron para formular palabras:

—Vi que hoy te divertiste mucho con Davis—

—S-sí— dijo Kari, con la misma confusión que había presentado al momento de ver a su hermano levantarse de aquella mesa— ¿A qué viene el comentario? –preguntó entonces, y, por su forma de preguntar, al parecer yo había puesto un tono algo venenoso, que no le había gustado nada a ella, que la había intimidado.

—A nada— le respondí, tratando de sonar amable, pero fallando miserablemente al ver que la expresión de Kari seguía exactamente igual que hacía unos momentos.

Y fue ese momento en el que ella se sonrojó, pero no era de ira, sino de timidez. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo, algo de lo que yo, en ese momento, no me había dado cuenta, pero ella ya sí. Siempre he admirado la habilidad de ella para captar detalles, actitudes y realidades de forma tan rápida y exacta. Justo por ese detalle de no ser detallista, y disculpas por la necesaria repetición, yo no me di cuenta en seguida en aquel entonces que le estaba pasando algo, que nos estaba pasando algo, que la atmósfera había cambiado a nuestro alrededor. Ahora que lo pienso, que lo recuerdo, mi mente me engaña y me describe la escena como si desde siempre la hubiera captado con ese tinte a dulce, tinte que no fue sino hasta después agregado por mí mismo. De cualquier manera, vuelta a ese momento, a ese segundo, mi mente no procesó más que un cambio en Kari que ratificaba la corazonada que estaba teniendo. Y no me atacó el miedo a ser reemplazado, sino la ira por serlo. Totalmente irracional, lo sé, y quizás incluso algo que no es, fue ni será propio mío. Pero, justamente, en ese momento, y con eso mi memoria no se anima a mentirme, no me sentía yo mismo.

Caminamos, a partir de mi último comentario en silencio, hasta la puerta del edifico donde vivía Kari. Nos giramos para quedar mirándonos el uno al otro, no con ninguna intención, sino sólo para saludarnos y decirnos adiós. La diferencia a siempre fue que, en lugar de despedirnos, nos quedamos en el lugar. Después me contó Kari que ella estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo. Y de hecho lo hice, pero ella no esperaba que dijera justamente eso. Y mucho menos después de hacer aquello. No quiero describirlo mucho, porque me resulta algo muy personal, ese momento que, me engaño, fue premeditado por mí.

La realidad, quiera reconocerlo o no, fue que hice algo que nunca pensé que haría, y lo hice solo con el propósito de reafirmarle mi amistad a Kari. Claro, si por amistad entendemos un especial cariño que le tenía a ella. Y sé que por este comentario, caeré en un típico cliché, todos lo sabemos. Pero es cierto que, en el fondo, no era el cariño a una amiga, sino a otra cosa. Yo no lo sabía, y tardé en descubrirlo.

Sea como sea, ese beso en esa tarde de domingo sembró la base para algo mucho más fuerte e importante. Sin saberlo, estábamos siendo agricultores de nuestro futuro juntos.

Recuero, y en esto pueden confiar en mi recopilación de imágenes, que volví a mi casa, al departamento de mamá, a ordenar las cosas del almuerzo, y ya no estaba tan enojado. Digo tan, porque todavía seguía sintiendo esas ganas de romper algo para descargar tensión. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me sentía más tranquilo. Había sentido que Kari me devolvía el beso, no me rechazó, y eso consiguió convencerme de que yo estaba antes que nuestro amigo. Celos, inseguridades y misceláneos fueron los encargados de la situación y de mis sentimientos. Eso, y nada más.

Entre estas confusiones nos encontrábamos cuando llegó el lunes. Me enteraría ese mismo día que algo raro había pasado entre otros dos del grupo, pero lo contaré más adelante, para que mi narración quede en algún tipo de orden cronológico. Estaba en lunes, entonces. Entrando al colegio, en horario. Ese día fui de los primeros en llegar. Me acuerdo todavía de un cantero de flores a la entrada, al cual yo nunca le había prestado atención. A eso y a un perro que ladraba descontroladamente cruzando la vereda.

Llegué a la clase, y no vi una sola alma dando vueltas. De hecho, estaba demasiado silencioso para mi gusto. Me sentía en esos momentos donde uno piensa que está en una película de terror, y siente que algo está por salir de alguna parte. Ridículo, pero inevitable. Fue por eso que, cuando escuché pasos por el pasillo, me giré de forma dramática a ver qué era lo que estaba rondando. Grata fue mi sorpresa cuando noté que era ella. Justo alguien con quien quería hablar. Era la persona idónea, que claramente tendría su propio punto de vista de lo que había pasado. Sí, Mimi era la chica con quien tenía que hablar en ese momento.

—Buen día TK— me dijo cuando me alcanzó. Ya se escuchaban algunas voces de alumnos que empezaban a llegar. Eso, o me estaba volviendo esquizofrénico.

—Buen día Mimi— le devolví el saludo.

Perdonen este punto de la historia, porque mi memoria no es eidética y, si bien me acuerdo de gran parte de la conversación, hay momentos que se me escapan, y nada está dicho con palabras textuales. Más o menos, fue así.

—¿Podría hablarte de algo? —le pregunté, después de algún que otro comentario irrelevante del fin de semana y relacionados.

—Por supuesto TK, contá conmigo para lo que necesites —me respondió— ¿Pero justo ahora? Las clases están por empezar—.

—Sí, es importante—.

Y así le conté lo que había pasado, omitiendo siempre lo más posible algunos pensamientos personales que nadie tiene por qué saberlos. A medida que más gente llegaba, más nos alejábamos de las clases, de los pasillos, hasta que terminamos refugiados en la terraza, donde, esperábamos, no iría nadie.

—Entonces, ¿Te gusta Kari?—.

—Sí. No. No sé. Supongo que decir gustar es demasiado—.

—Pero dijiste que le diste un beso. Que te gustó. Que sentiste celos cuando viste que otro chico, que claramente gusta de ella, se acercaba a ella. Que lo volverías a hacer. Que…—.

—Bueno, ya entendí el concepto —le dije, para cortar su seguidilla de ciertas premisas.

—Si lo entendiste, es claro que también entendiste que te gusta —dijo entonces Mimi.

—Supongamos que sí me gusta. Ahora, ¿Qué me recomendarías para hacer?—.

He de decir en este punto, que no repetiré lo que Mimi me dijo en ese momento. Es privado, y ni siquiera Kari lo sabe. Fue algo que me sorprendió a sobremanera, porque nunca lo había visto así. Y fue algo que surtió efecto, a la larga, y que la causa de que haya sido a la larga es porque no lo implementé sino hasta años después, cuando ya pasamos al siguiente nivel. Sólo hay que saber que, en este punto, después de ese comentario, la charla se desvió a la castaña, y yo salí de foco.

Así me enteré que, mientras Kari y yo íbamos hasta el departamento de la castaña, Sora y Joe habían dicho que estaban saliendo. No a todos, sino a las dos personas que no mantendrían el secreto y que habían ido caminando con ellos desde que habían salido de lo de TK: Yolei y la misma Mimi. Viendo en retrospectiva, fue una buena estrategia para formalizar una relación sin la necesidad de formalizarla.

Tenía dos preguntas que hacerles a ellos, sin embargo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Una se la preguntaría a Sora, la otra a Joe. Supuse, y sigo pensando que fue una buena suposición, que las respuestas tendrían que concordar en algún punto. Sino, todo tenía que ser una cruel broma hecha por ellos dos. Broma para nada graciosa, por cierto.

Lo resumiré todo en una gran respuesta que cuenta la historia, para no ser tan insistentes sobre el tema y simplemente aclarar las cosas. Básicamente, y otra vez recurriendo a mi memoria para nada eidética, la historia va más o menos así:

"No supieron cómo, pero en algún momento empezaron las miradas, los codazos, las sonrisas. Sabían que estaba mal, y ninguno de los dos quería realmente hacerlo. Era solo algo que se les escapaba, que era más poderoso que ellos mismos. Se sentían culpables. Sora sentía que engañaba a su novio y Joe, que traicionaba a un amigo. Tardaron en darse cuenta que nunca habían buscado enamorarse, que nunca habían querido hacerlo, y que simplemente había sido una cruel jugada del destino sobre ellos. O de eso se convencían, escondidos detrás del clásico cliché, para así no tener que afrontar la verdad de que estar juntos no era una buena idea".

Hago una intromisión, que lamento cortará el hilo de la historia. Quiero aclarar una cosa, simple, corta y concisa: no esperen un final, no esperen una conclusión, porque en realidad no la tiene. Es simplemente lo que pude conseguir en su momento de dos personas, y nada más. Naturalmente, la historia no está "actualizada" por decirlo de alguna manera. Y, en lo que concierne al futuro tanto de Sora como de Joe, tampoco hay información actualizada, teniendo en cuenta que estamos siempre en el mismo marco de la historia que corre, con una fecha límite en un martes que parece estar muy lejos de la actual narración. Ahora sí, pidiendo perdón, sigo diciendo que:

"Lo hablaron muchas veces, en persona y por teléfono. No durmieron durante muchas noches. Pero ya era insostenible. Ya no podían aguantarlo más, era más fuerte que ellos. Ella debía terminar su relación, y él debía enfrentarse a, probablemente, más de un odio. El problema era que cada vez que hablaban, que charlaban, se daban cuenta que más tenían que estar juntos. Nunca se besaron, al menos no mientras ella seguía con Tai, porque lo sentían como un sacrilegio. Nunca supieron cuánto fue que estuvieron antes de decidir tratar de formar una pareja. A los ojos de muchos, ellos son los malos de la película. A los ojos de unos pocos, son nada más que dos personas. A los ojos de algunos elegidos, son víctimas de ellos mismos. Fuera como fuese, la realidad les pegaba una fuerte cachetada que les dejaba ardiendo la cara y los hacía sentirse peor de lo que ya estaban. Haber terminado con Tai, según Sora, fue liberador, porque ahora podía estar con esa persona que en aquel momento le hacía mejor. Porque de eso trataban las relaciones, en algún punto. No era la ley de la selva, la supervivencia del más apto. Claro que no. Asimismo, tampoco era una novela, un cuento de hadas que incluía amor y hacía que todo se viera mejor. O bien, al menos. Los tres se juntaron a hablar en su momento, aunque eso apenas lo reconocieron. Nadie nunca sabrá qué fue lo que hablaron. Sólo se sabe que, a partir de ese momento, Tai dejó de enviarles miradas asesinas a los dos, para andar con un aura de resignación. Pero me adelanto a los hechos, puesto que eso no pasó sino después del fatídico martes donde mi historia termina".

Quizás no sea la mejor manera de contarlo, lo reconozco. Kari lo ha leído algunas veces, sólo para decirme que le hace llorar. A mí no me termina de convencer. Estuve a punto incluso de mostrárselo a Matt, hasta que recordé que seguramente iría a pegarle al pobre de Joe.

Ya no quiero molestarlos más con la pesada historia de nuestra primera pero no última gran crisis. Así que me parece conveniente contarles directamente lo que vine a contarles, lo que quise contarles desde un principio: el entierro del abuelo de Cody. La noticia nos cayó a todos como hielo seco que se rompe contra tu cabeza. Todos habíamos estado ensimismados en nuestros propios problemas, algunos de los cuales son esos que he estado contando, pero esto realmente nos hizo olvidar todo por un tiempo.

Estábamos reunidos en la casa de Mimi, esperando a que quizás todo fuera un simple sueño compartido, y esperando despertar para saber que nada nunca había pasado. Casi todos queríamos borrar parte de la semana. Pero nadie podía hacerlo, y dicen que las cosas pasan porque pasan. Ahora, el abuelo de Cody ya no estaba más, y no era que nos produjera un impacto directo en nuestras vidas, era saber que un amigo nuestro había perdido algo muy importante para él hace poco. Y que nada podíamos hacer para traerlo de vuelta.

Kari apretó mi mano, para darme confianza. Estaba sentada al lado mío, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Sí, habíamos arreglado las confusiones, ya no importa cómo, y habíamos decidido empezar a salir. En una posición idéntica pero en espejo estaban Sora y Joe, justo en el sillón frente a nosotros. Yolei lloraba en los brazos de ken, y Tai, Matt y Davis tenían rostros pensativos, y miraban a tres puntos fijos diferentes. Mimi, en ningún lugar a la vista.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, horas, días y meses. El tiempo no pasaba en absoluto. Se había congelado para refregarnos en las caras el hecho de que podía hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, porque a la final el tiempo acaba con todos. Y, solo terminamos siendo recuerdos en las mentes de otras personas.

—No me gusta cuando la gente se transforma en recuerdos —dije de pronto, con un nudo en la garganta que sólo la muerte podía provocar.

—A nadie le gusta —dijo entonces la voz de Mimi, a quien todavía yo no localizaba. Quizás estaba en la cocina, no lo sé— Pero lo mejor es tener esos recuerdos, atesorarlos. Atesorar a las personas que nos ayudaron a crearlos, y llevarlos siempre dentro de nosotros. Quién sabe, quizás algún día nos reencontremos todos en algún lugar. Quizás alguna religión tiene razón. O quizás no, y ahí morirá nuestra esperanza, con nosotros—.

Mis ojos se abrieron a cada palabra pronunciada por la castaña. Era cierto, cada palabra era cierta. No había un solo retazo de mentira en esa pintura imaginaria que Mimi acababa de crear. Me sorprendía, y no sabía por qué. Nunca supe por qué.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando, hasta que el celular de Davis sonó. Según nos dijo al cortar, la madre de Cody estaba por dejarlo en casa de Mimi, donde ella ya sabía todos estaban reunidos, para poder hacer que el muchacho se dispersara de todo lo que le había pasado. No era una experiencia agradable, después de todo. El joven llegó donde nosotros en un estado decaído totalmente. No quería hablar con nadie, excepto con aquella persona con quien había estado hablando ese domingo del almuerzo. Nada más ni nada menos que Mimi. En ese entonces, yo sólo había podido razonar que Mimi era la persona con quien todos querían hablar cuando algo les pasaba. Y aunque no me podía figurar el por qué, bien lo acepté, sabiendo que era útil hablar con la chica. Me había servido a mí, y me serviría después, aunque yo eso no lo supiera.

A pesar de saber que había dos personas hablando en la cocina, parecía que el sonido se había decidido por callar y no transmitir las ondas necesarias para que todos escucháramos aunque fuera murmullos de un alma atormentada y de un alma que trata de consolarla. Éramos nosotros y el silencio. Y nuestros pensamientos. Todos pensábamos sobre cosas diferentes, aunque llevados hasta ese punto por una experiencia común. Fue tan irreal que hasta el día de hoy sigo pensando que ese momento sí fue un sueño compartido, y que en realidad todos estábamos en la sala de Mimi con nuestros ojos cerrados y respirando pacíficamente.

Pero esta pequeña parte de la historia no se la dedico a los pensamientos que nos nacieron, ni tampoco a las consecuencias que ellos tuvieron. Ya habrá alguien más que cuente eso por mí. No. Quiero contarles qué estuvieron hablando Cody y Mimi, según las palabras de Mimi, a quien tuve que presionar para que me cuente. Extraño, teniendo en cuenta que a ella le gusta hablar de sus alegrías y penas.

—Debe ser horrible perder a un ser querido de esa manera− dijo Mimi, poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven.

—Sí, lo fue. Lo es. Pero supongo que hay que ser fuerte− retrucó Cody, endureciendo su vista para no mostrar lo que sentía y, así, no preocupar ni herir a los demás.

—Hay que serlo, cierto. Pero todo tiene su momento− dijo Mimi, sintiendo que tenía que, de alguna manera, animar a ese muchacho que tanto había llegado a apreciar en los últimos días.

—Cierto es Mimi. Ahora es momento de ser fuertes—.

—Ahora es momento de dejar ir todo Cody —al decir eso, se acercó algo más a él y puso sus dos manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que él la mirara a los ojos.

Y sin decir más, lo abrazó. Tan fuerte, y tan gentil, que Cody no pudo hacer más que llorar. Dejar caer sus lágrimas una tras otra, formando un río que surcaba su cara, sus huesos montañas. Se aferró a lo que él consideraba la única persona que lo entendía en ese preciso momento. Ni siquiera su madre, porque ella tenía que hacer su propio duelo. ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica, antes indiferente a él, se hubiera vuelto, casi de la nada, pilar esencial de su estabilidad? Pequeños grandes misterios de la vida. En esa categoría entraba.

Llorando sin ruido, lamentándose sin sonido, Cody descargó su frustración al mundo en ese hombro acogedor, que olía tan bien, y que por alguna razón ese factor importaba mucho. Quizás era porque olía a flores, y las flores se dejan siempre dentro del ataúd del muerto. Quizás porque, siguiendo ese pensamiento, de esa manera estaba más cerca de su preciado abuelo. Quizás, quizás, quizás…

Me pidieron, ambos, que no contara más a partir de este punto. De ellos al menos. Ni de ese momento, ni de antes ni de después. Porque según ellos no es algo que deba escribirse para que después alguien más lo lea. Sin embargo, tengo que desobedecerlos, al menos por unas líneas más, porque simplemente creo que, con sus palabras, dan una especie de final a todo esto, final que necesito para divagar un poco y cerrar mi historia inconclusa que estoy contando, y confieso que lo estoy haciendo porque Kari me lo pidió de regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Creés que el amor existe de verdad Mimi? —preguntó Cody después de haber logrado contener el llanto lo suficiente como para hablar.

—Estoy segura de ello Cody—.

—¿Por qué? Ves a las parejas separarse, irse con otras personas. Ves a gente que se odia y de repente termina junta. Ves personas que apenas relación tienen y que de repente se abrazan, se miran con cariño especial, incluso quieren besarse… ¿Cómo podés creer que algo tan loco como el amor existe si ves que todo el tiempo aparece y desaparece como si nada?—.

—Es por eso que creo en él, porque aparece y desaparece como si nada —respondió Mimi, sonriendo de forma radiante.

Después de eso, volvieron con nosotros a la sala, y nos pasamos la tarde hablando de los buenos momentos que Cody tenía con su abuelo, quien ahora se había transformado en un recuerdo. Supongo que fue esa charla lo que nos puso a todos de mejor humor y nos infundió confianza. Extraño es pensar que esa persona a quien teníamos que animar terminó siendo el alma de la reunión. No voy a decir que reímos a carcajadas y que no lloramos, porque mentiría. Al menos les confieso que la terminamos pasando bien.

Esa es la historia. Esas son las historias. Se preguntarán qué tienen que ver, a lo que les responderé que nada, o que todo. Depende de ustedes. Yo nada más estoy contando algo que mi esposa me pidió que cuente para su cumpleaños, porque parece ser que yo soy su escritor favorito. Pero una cosa más, y es una suerte de pista de mi interpretación de la historia: las crisis no siempre tienen pies y cabeza, a veces sólo tienen conflicto.

* * *

**Línea de diálogo puesta como se debe ahora sí, gracias HC por el pm n.n  
**

**Si alguien nota algún error gramatical o de ortografía o por el estilo, por favor háganme saber por pm o por review, así lo corrijo. ¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
